


[翻譯] 扭曲的過去

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 原文: Twisted Pastimes /By: funga-fu-fu[已授權]簡介:「你相信你的主人，对吧？」那道声音问一只手抓住亚瑟的头发，让他暴露出脆弱的脖子，湿热的气息喷洒在肌肤上，他感受到自己心脏猛烈的跳动，觉得那人的牙齿将会穿透他的肉体，痛苦在血液喧嚣使他发出哀鸣「说啊」後方那人轻启唇，下了命令





	[翻譯] 扭曲的過去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twisted Pastimes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/439023) by funga-fu-fu. 



> 1\. 要確定自己能接受BDSM的設定!!!!!
> 
> 2\. 兩萬多字中有一萬以上的嗯嗯恩(?
> 
> 3.最後文末的幾百字請小心避雷

%%注意兩線時空切換

「你相信你的主人，对吧？」那道声音问  
一只手抓住亚瑟的头发，让他暴露出脆弱的脖子，湿热的气息喷洒在肌肤上，他感受到自己心脏猛烈的跳动，觉得那人的牙齿将会穿透他的肉体，痛苦在血液喧嚣使他发出哀鸣  
「说啊」後方那人轻启唇，下了命令  
***  
亚瑟咬着嘴唇，在全身被铁炼束缚的状况下身躯紧绷，无助的拉扯使锁链发出叮叮当当的声响，被悬吊於空的处境让他无法抵御对方在身上的肆虐，那只手缓缓游移到难以启齿的地方，敏感被手指侵入的瞬间让他弓起了背，无助地扭动身体，口中溢出黏腻的呻吟

「我没跟你说过不准发出声音吗」後方的人粗鲁的扯住头发迫使他向後仰，声音低沉而粗哑的拂过耳祭，激起皮肤兴奋地颤栗，头部的力道骤然转移至腿间的脆弱，他轻轻划过已经流出液体的顶端，即使极力克制，炙热高张的快感仍让他想要尖叫  
「我该怎麽惩罚你呢？」

 

「上我」在理智即将崩溃前，亚瑟压抑的说  
大笑的声音穿透了整个房间  
「上你」手指慢慢的探入了後穴，在尚未舒展开的肌肉边缘打转，这让他身体不自主地因隐隐的期待而颤抖，随着疼痛开始灼烧，呼吸也愈发急促，然而就在此时对方突然朝他臀瓣打了下去，痛得让整个身子缩了起来

「我有让你说话吗？」  
那道声音问，语调让他有些害怕，他摇了摇头，那人的手指又再次探了进去  
「这样才是个乖孩子」  
第二根手指加了进去，亚瑟只能尽量的张开双腿，他已经不在乎自己看起来会是怎样──全身赤裸丶双眼蒙蔽丶被彻底束缚，剩下的欲望让他只在乎这具身体是否足够具有吸引力，让身後的人能操他操到失去理智  
「我会让你成为我的，你的身体，你的每个想法，我要占有你」  
第三根手指在他体内微微的曲了起来，刺激让亚瑟身体剧烈的颤抖，他咬住了下唇，觉得几乎预见了高潮来临  
「直到你脑袋里剩下的只有我…和操你可爱屁股的性器」  
他手上的动作停止了，亚瑟觉得要忍下欲乎出口的呻吟简直是折磨  
「现在，求我」  
这道命令灌入耳膜直抵已敏感十分的下身，他几乎没有犹豫  
「请上我」  
他的回应参杂了渴求与欲望，拥着身体的手消失了，取而代之的是几乎快撕裂他的快感和晕眩

 

* * *

亚瑟觉得他现在最需要的就是能洗刷头脑的酒精，他不停按压着一直抽动的太阳穴以纾解疼痛  
这危机来的过於突然，防不胜防，下午有一场财务稽核，而那些虎视眈眈的人员一定会找机会将他撕成两半

「系统根本无法承受这种规模的攻击」他语气半是发牢骚，指甲掐入手心去试图控制自己的脾气，觉得头痛更剧  
「那只是因为系统不能提前侦测，追踪源头并且重新架构会需要花几个月的时间，如果我们有更多资金就能去开发？」

亚瑟拳头种种落下，并朝男人大吼  
「更多资金？」他的员工退缩了一下，不太确定的点了点头  
「你要更多资金？」他气极反笑，简直想将眼前的人五马分尸，此人的失误几乎要让他的事业毁於一旦，他伸出手拿起电话  
「亲爱的，帮我拿杯茶过来，然後我们需要一位更换安全部门的领导人，布伦南先生必须要为他的无能负责」

「不是──」男人试图为自己争取权益，但被上司打断，他的耐心到此为止了  
「离开，或者被丢出去？」男人瞪着他，而亚瑟只是不耐烦的敲着桌上的玻璃杯，他不停告诉自己，毁掉一个人的生活不会让问题有所进展，但若有些人过於白目，他不介意做点事情让自己从中取乐  
「为您工作十分开心，柯克兰先生」布伦南咬着牙说出这句话，而後大力的甩门而出  
亚瑟深吸了一口气以保持冷静，他站起身松开了领带，快速的拿起了以备不时之需的伏特加，酒精如团火焰直烧喉咙，但仍无法舒缓他紧绷许久的神经，他乾尽了整瓶，花了几秒厘清思绪，努力让自己专注想出现在最需要处理的紧急事务是甚麽。

该死──他们必须要把安全漏洞补起来然後设法别让稽核的状况超出掌控范围……………

他需要一支菸

 

他的目光落於桌上显眼的手机，伸出手不过一念之间  
亚瑟为自己的想法感到生气，并且给自己倒了另一杯酒，他不知道哪种更加可悲？  
物质酒精或者一个完全的陌生人

一阵敲门声转移了他的注意力，他放下了手中的杯子  
「进来！」  
他的助手带着一个托盘走了进来，并且轻轻地将之放在桌上，他转过身，脸上带着勉强的微笑，好吧，起码他没有假惺惺地表示关怀，但这还是让亚瑟沉下了脸，秘书靠近他并且开始等待，他们无声地交换了眼神，近几年来的相处让他们有了默契，这聪明的孩子知道何时该保持沉默并且有效的转换上司的心情

「我应该打给招聘部门吗」他的助理打破了沉默

「是的」亚瑟点了点头，觉得头疼的向是被人高速撞击  
「将Gillies升职为安全部门总理，召开董事会会议」

要怎麽处置稽核这关？所有在云端及本地端的财务纪录都被抹除得乾乾净净，甚至连备分档案也消失无踪，显然敌人这次是铁了心要摧毁他

他的拳头紧握，觉得自己真的需要一根菸  
「通知警方还有媒体」

「我需要告诉柯克兰小姐说您今天会晚回家吗？」  
亚瑟暗自咒骂了声，Bess一定会生气的，他已经几乎一个礼拜没回到家，新的法律要求他们建立新的财务报告，他花了数个小时去确定每一个细节的完善，恩….这只是原因之一

他下意识的瞥过了手机  
「告诉他公司被骇客侵入，我不知道今晚何时才能回家」  
「就这样吗？」  
「恩」

 

交代完事情後办公室又剩下了亚瑟，握着手机，他们有给过对方的号码，这是服务的一部份，但他从未打过电话

他拿起桌上的菸并且走至外头宽广的阳台，城市在脚下喧嚣的声音没能影响此刻的心情，他叼着菸并快速的点燃，深深的吸了一口气，让烟雾充斥肺叶

这在过去从未发生

视线扫过那串号码，这半年来一个个的烦人事情接踵而来，他几乎无法预防  
先是一个董事引发的公关危机，再来是出了差错的供应商丶天杀的环境保护人士，噢!!当然随之而来的就是几乎跌到谷底的股票，然後现在是这个──！  
他真幸运能成为一个从事破坏脑细胞的工作者

尼姑丁和酒精在血管里奔腾，却没能起到甚麽作用，这些东西远远不够，他瞪着手上的号码，没有给自己多馀的时间选择停止

他打着按键，拨通电话

响了几声後电话被接了起来  
「Hello」声音唤起身体熟悉无比的热度，被子摩擦的声音悉悉簌簌的传进耳里，他试着描绘出这带着睡意的嗓音所属何人，然而脑袋却被那手指曾经挑起的电流给彻底侵占，他的呼吸声十分缓慢，这提醒了亚瑟这个人在早晨十点时仍待在温暖的被窝里睡得香甜，而他的生活却已经被颠覆的乱七八糟

他挂断电话，拨通了另一支号码

「The Love Planet Brothel*1，很高兴为您服务」那头的女生娇脆的笑出声

 

* * *  
「你相信你的主人，是吧？」在亚瑟关上门时他问，随即而来的是伴着开关声的暗灯，轻微的尼古丁味萦绕在空气中  
「舔它」一根香菸底在唇间，他遵循主人  
「你今晚真乖」宽大的手扯住他的发，仰起的角度让脖颈暴露在对方的视线，带着潮气的吐息就在皮肤上游走，心脏跳动愈发剧烈，他需要被尖利的牙咬穿血肉，让痛楚透过血液贯穿全身  
「你相信我，是吧？」问题再次重复，他坚定的点了点头  
「说出来」他压着他的唇瓣命令  
亚瑟必须紧握着拳头才能克制将这男人推至墙边的冲动，最近的他对这总让自己理智崩溃的男人愈发渴望，想要碰丶想要咬丶想要舔

「我相信你」在一切开始前他必须给予明确的答覆

即使是在浪费时间，但毕竟是规定，那男人手上有一份写着能对亚瑟做的所有事，主人事不能做出额外的举止，但是亚瑟很怀疑他是否还有这个必要，毕竟清单几乎允许了所有的事，他喜欢未知带来的恐惧，这让人兴奋

 

「脱衣服」对方简短的下答完命令後就不再讲话，无端的沉默让亚瑟突然觉得房间宽大的过於空寂。

粗重的吸吐气声使亚瑟知道对方就在不远处，他轻轻地吞咽了下，手指触到领带并缓缓解开，使之慢慢滑落至地板，再来是衬衫的钮扣，亚瑟能想像到逐渐暗沉的眼眸是如何看着他的一举一动和他一寸寸暴露的肌肤

一点接着一点，这种类似被视奸的感觉让他觉得自己快要被温度融化，他扯开了皮带，听到一声压抑而急促的吸气，他踢开了裤子，完全崭露腿间的昂起，在来到这里的路上他的欲望就一直没消停过，他勾起了内裤的边缘，在准备要将最後的遮蔽物卸下时却被停止动作

「可以了」 嗓子明显哑了不少，这让亚瑟感到一丝莫名的满足，男人的视线从未离开他，突然攫住他下巴的力道不算轻  
「不准动」  
他点点头，指甲用力掐进肉以防止自己乱动  
冰冷的金属贴到唇瓣，他探出舌头小心地舔了下边缘，而带着冰冷寒意的利刃就这样游走在他敏感的身躯，激起了一阵阵无法克制地发颤  
「为了我，你今晚会听话对吧？」刀子锐利的气息若有似无的滑过细腻的肌肤，引出低声的喘息，而後又缓缓靠近他的脖子，让暂时失去视觉的亚瑟惊叫  
「将你的身体交给我，我会让你忘记一切」  
他几乎无法呼吸，那端冰凉的东西滑经腹部，刀背磨蹭过他颤动的性器，亏於仍抓着他头发的支撑力，亚瑟才能勉强维持此姿势，在根本还没肌肤相亲的时候他气息就已然紊乱，他实在不能确定自己的双腿能支撑多久

 

* * *  
食物的香气飘逸在整个宽敞的厨房，安东尼奥从他母亲肩膀窥到锅子里炖煮的东西，她撒进了些香料然後舀了一汤匙以试味道，不断冒出的香味让饥饿的肚子发出了抗议声，安东尼奥很快的拿起了一旁的锅杓，胡乱吹了几口气就放到嘴巴

「啊!!」他很快地摀着被扭住的耳朵退开了几步，口中不停抱怨  
「你甚麽时候才能学乖」她转了转眼珠，将汤匙拿离嘴

「但妈!!这超好吃的耶！」安东尼奥不满的回嘴  
「这就是为甚麽你应该等到大家都在餐桌到齐才能下口」  
「这不合理」他嘟囔着，不甘不愿的拖着脚步回到餐桌，基尔伯特已经在一旁坐着等待，他的朋友朝他吐了吐舌头，被安东以同样方式回应  
「你顶嘴」女人在看到他这幼稚的举动时恼怒的说  
「去帮我摆好餐具」

基尔很没义气地发出了窃笑，马上被对方狠狠的打了头  
「爸爸呢？他会跟我们一起吃吗？」麦色肌肤的青年问，数着手中的刀具和餐盘  
「不会，他正忙着修理电视」  
「又坏掉了」安东十分烦闷：「从我五岁的时候他就一直在修那台破电视」  
「让他去吧，他是个怀旧的人」母亲朝他挥挥手，在餐桌旁坐下  
「基尔，甜心，你最近怎麽样了？」  
「不能再更好了」白头发的人回答，朝着安东刚放到面前的食物呼出几口气  
「工作完美，伊莎也很快乐，我们已经付清了一半的贷款，生活满足！」

「这听起来真是件好事」女人微笑着看着他，然後将目光转向他儿子  
「你甚麽时候要去和女孩住？」

「妈！我必须要先有一个女朋友」安东尼奥避开了视线  
「那你还在等甚麽？一个像你这样帅气的男孩都该有个女朋友」她拍了拍儿子  
「他爱上了自己的顾客」基尔伯特在安东尼奥回应前插了句话，安东猛地转过头用充满不可置信的眼神看着他  
「你出卖我!!」

「而你居然从来没告诉我」坐在对面的女人几乎尖叫了起来  
「她长得怎麽样？她应该不是个疯子吧？嗯？」女人压低了声音  
「上帝！我们可不可以不要聊这个」安东尼奥恳求，脸颊因为害臊而微微泛红  
「是个疯子就更好了！”她”可以把所有的身家财产都砸到我们可爱的安东尼奥身上」  
安东尼奥没有错过他朋友对”她”这个字的刻意强调，他母亲并不知道他工作真正的性质，而他也打算埋在心里  
「但说认真的，你们现在进度怎麽样」

他们期待的看着主角，青年却只是叹了口气：「先声明，我不觉得这会有结果会更进一步的发展」

「你还没说？」他好友挑起了一道眉毛，安东尼奥知道他指的是甚麽，待在那样的体系下，他们必须要遵守几条不可打破的规矩以让每个参与员都能满意，沟通和信任是必要的条件，他其实可以向招待人员拿取所有相关他的详细资料，但他选择尊重对方的意愿，唯一所知的只有那张列着顾客喜欢与不喜欢的清单，安东尼奥也知道怎麽让他放下身段呻吟丶乞求自己，他知道怎麽让那具纤瘦的身躯在他怀里叫出声，呜噎着让他释放

安东尼奥发现自己在她母亲几乎洞悉一切的是现下无处躲藏，脸又莫名烧了起来，他清了清喉咙，试图让自己开始奔走的心神归回正位  
「我真的因为他陷很深」  
「你真的很喜欢他，是吧？」她母亲对她露出一个甜蜜的笑容  
「我确定她对你有相似的感觉」  
「妈！我不能和病人谈恋爱，要跟你讲多少次？」  
「那就将他转移给另一位心理医生，你在等甚麽？振作起来！」她母亲朝他拍拍手  
「这可怜的女孩肯定已经期待很久了，我相信基尔伯特会很乐意接下这个客人，他需要钱去付剩下的贷款，是不是啊，亲爱的？」  
「Yeah」基尔跟着点点头，安抚性的咧出个大大的笑容  
「我不会让任何人碰他」安东尼奥喃喃自语，满嘴的食物让他口齿不清  
「你说甚麽？」母亲靠近他  
「不行！」他突然拉开嗓门，一旦建立起与顾客的关系，再转手给他人是件非常不专业的事情，Sub 和Dom彼此的关系有特殊的连结，一个完全掌握对方身体每一寸丶精准把握快感与痛感的紧密连结

安东尼奥不安地吞了口口水，他无法和他母亲解释清楚这个男人是怎样让他心生温暖，这样毫无保留的信任到几乎极致的地步，即使他们从未直视对方的双眼，她妈妈不会懂得，而且他也没办法告诉她他是以怎样特殊的方法再帮助人放松自我，这和教育文凭完全没有关系

* * *  
安东尼奥没有顾忌地跟着耳机里爆破般的音乐哼出歌，脚掌跟着节奏打着拍子，在公车上朝着对面的女孩无意识地露出了开朗的微笑，她眨了眨眼以示回应，却得到了安东尼奥略带抱歉地摇头，她在那瞬间颓丧了脸并转过了头，青年靠向了窗户享受一丝一滴传过来的温暖，这样没有冷风吹拂的秋季让人感觉如置身於初夏，即使如此，在下车时他仍必须用夹克和围巾包裹自己，但这小小的缺点并没有妨碍他哼着小曲跨过道路

他转过一个街角，看到个他确信住在此街上的中年女子，他们曾在这公车站牌前有过几次交谈，她似乎很喜欢安东尼噢，当他拿下耳机时她已经开启了话匣子

「这是个美好的傍晚，不是吗？就连Ivy都更有活力」女人跪下来抚着已经上了年纪的老狗

 

「这对她一身的老骨头还不错吧？」安东尼奥对着小型猎犬微笑，抓了抓她下垂的耳朵  
「你有没有乖啊？应该没给你主人造成麻烦吧」

「她很乖的」女人对宠物露出了笑：「我试着在甜派里加了一些凤梨，效果很不错」

「我很高兴，已经很久没有掌厨了，不知道能不能记的清不清楚」  
「没这回事，那真的十分美味，我还留有一些，如果你要的话可以拿去配点茶」  
「啊，其实我工作有些迟到了」，安东有些愚莽的笑了出来：「或许下次」  
「没问题，祝你有个美好的夜晚，亲爱的」  
「你也是」

安东尼奥又摸了摸Ivy，然後才离开，他转到了另一个角落，Love Planet 打着粉红色的光芒像是在迎接他的到来，他很快地从大门进入并走到了接待处，从这里到二楼的房间需经过一个弯曲迂回的阶梯  
「你迟到了」服务人员的声音有点平板

「啊，我很抱歉，Tanya，他已经到了吗？」安东尼奥在他面前停下，环视着房间，但所有的沙发都是空无一人  
「他正在你房间等待…」她回答，交给他一个今晚的行程表  
「而且，他有点怪，祝你好运！」  
「怪？怎麽说？」安东尼奥要求近一步的解释，对着手上的清单蹙眉，他第一个预约是”客人1号”  
「他的名字在哪里？」  
「他要求保密，但是我有详细资料」Tanya转向电脑  
「没关系」安东尼奥阻止她，如果这男人希望匿名，那这是他的权力，有些顾客会用假名或昵称确保隐私，安东尼奥并不怎麽在意相关档案是否建立的完整，她很快地翻到了第二页，那是一个列出Kinky的清单，他又翻过了一页，那上头列出所有讨厌事项  
「呃…..Tanya?」

「很奇怪吧」女人深红色的嘴唇一张一合：「他上礼拜打过来预定，然後马上传给我这分清单，他甚至不是我们网站的会员」  
「他有指定我吗？」安东尼奥朝女人抬起眉毛  
「没有，他没有指定任何人，我不知道该拿他怎麽办，但他现在在你的地方」  
「嗯？」  
「他非常需要一个严重的惩罚」她勾起了唇角，这神情让安东尼奥知道这个客人定是在某种程度惹到了Tanya  
「你知道的」安东尼奥挂着笑，惩罚游戏永远是他最擅长的：「他有说他为甚麽在这里吗？」  
「没有，他挂我电话，如果他想要谈论他的问题的话就该去找个真正的心理医生，这是他说的，不是我的」 女人的嘴角又咧的更开  
「这不就是你爱的，不是吗？」

「Every second of it」

在瞄到时钟後安东尼奥暗自咒骂了几声，他很快地前往房间，同时扫试着整个清单，这事前预备足以给他充分的点子该如何和客人相处，但还是需要不少的改进空间

「奴||役丶肛|交丶刀子丶敏||感||点丶禁止高||潮？掴打丶捆绑丶嘲笑丶edgeplay」安东尼奥喃喃地念出眼前的单字，在进入房间前停下脚步，思考该如何处理这些东西，这在某方面看起来是个相当甜蜜的折磨──而他对此有相当的热忱，或许这男人并不如Tanya所表示出来的如此招人不喜

他关上门进入房间，映入眼帘的是挂在藏白墙壁上的铁炼丶皮革和暗色的窗户，安东尼奥将鞋子踢到了门边，目不转睛地盯着坐在椅凳上的男人──并不是在床上，他心想

 

男人紧绷的身体说明他其实相当不自在，安东尼奥探了一口气，扫过那夹紧的双腿和环胸的双臂，看来他需要好好”改正”这些东西，不是吗？

安东尼奥又走了一步，以便更近的观察他，对方在他进来前就把自己的眼睛蒙上了，在遮蔽双眼的黑布旁安东尼奥可以看到他散乱的金发和英挺鼻梁下抿住的唇线，他目光逐渐转移至纤瘦的身躯，外头穿了件看来十分昂贵的西装，安东尼奥锁定住对方脖子上束得牢牢的领带，这给了他一些想法

「我很抱歉迟到了，交通有点延迟」安东尼奥出声，脱掉了外套并挂在门後的挂勾  
「在开始之前我们必须先聊聊」他脱掉了衬衫并且将之摺叠後放入柜子，接下来是牛仔裤和袜子  
「或许你会需要一些茶或咖啡？」他套了件丝质睡衣，冰冷的丝质布料滑过肌肤  
「我只是想要更了解你，或许你可以跟我说你喜欢甚麽丶讨厌甚麽，你可以告诉我你的界线，我会遵守」  
「你不需要了解我」金发青年不耐烦地说：「而且我已经传了一份清单告诉你我想要甚麽」

安东尼奥转了转眼睛，直接切到重点，他已经有过无以计数类似的谈话  
「我确实有那份资料，但我必须确保你是信任我的，如果你无法在整个过程完全放松，那你有可能无法得到与你所付出的金钱等价的东西，而这是我的荣幸去让你得到快乐」他在最後不由自主的笑了一下

男人的手握成了拳头，纵使有布料蒙着，安东尼奥仍十分确信他正在被对方怒视  
「如果你想让我能物超所值，那就请跳过这些步骤，这并不是我想要的」

安东尼奥烦躁的揉着自己的头发，这一切正朝着坏的方向发展，他通常都是第一个打破规则的人，但那都是建立在必需的情况下，他之前因此而煎熬，安东再次扫视眼前的人──他微微抬着下巴，肩膀坚定地挺着，纵使暂时失去视觉且身处情色场所，他仍表现得像是此地绝对的王者，他一定习惯得到所有想要的东西，安东尼奥其实不太清楚对方所要表达的意思，不过这没关系，他会让他知道有些甚麽是不可毁弃的绝对准则

他眯着眼睛并扬起下颔，沉下了生：「这是你如何对待主人的方式吗」

「不要以为──」他又开始反驳，而安东尼奥拉近了彼此的距离，他粗鲁地抓住对方发根并且往後一扯

「我有让你说话吗？」他警告，看着对方微微张开了粉色唇瓣又紧紧闭合，咕哝着的声音极为不满  
「很好」他用力的捏着他下巴  
「在我允许之前不准发出任何声音，懂吗？」金发青年点了点头，但这远远不够，对於长远而言，他会让他知道如果不尊重主人订下的守则会有怎样的後果  
「说”是的，主人”」一抹微笑凝在他唇边，他看着对方蠕动着唇和额间增加的线条  
西班牙人打赌这个男人现在一定非常想要叫他下地狱去

「是的，主人」这溜出来的话讽刺味浓厚，但至少他们达成了第一个共识  
「乖孩子」安东尼奥赞扬，温和的拂过他身後那泛着漂亮粉色的指尖，他必须要足够小心，这样白皙的肌肤比预想中容易留下痕迹  
「站起来」他走到房间的角落，那里有着一台笔电和麦克风，他很快地开启了设备，看了客人一眼，慢速而轻柔的节奏随着旋律流泻而出，宁静的音乐顿时环绕了整个房间，但金发的人却不由自主地退了一步  
安东尼奥为这个退缩的举动叹了一口气，这就是为甚麽他们必须先好好沟通，而这蒙住眼睛的举动无疑是个坏点子

「表现好的话，我会对你比较温柔」他说，扯了一下手中的发丝，解开了对方深绿色的领带挂在自己脖颈上以便等下所需，又脱下了他的外套，缓缓解开底下衣服的钮扣，首长滑过紧实的胸膛，攫住了那淡色的乳尖，在他的碰触下他们很快地逐渐坚硬，他在很久以前就察觉有些人不需要沟通，只需要皮肤的触感和气味便能建立起彼此深度的联系，这远超过言语能表达的一切，他的手滑至平坦的小腹  
如果那些就是这男人要的，他完全能提供所需  
安东尼奥绕着他的客人观察，从有些僵硬的肩膀到有力的背部，这人身材着实相当不错，或许他应该无视任何抗议直接找个东西塞进他嘴巴？──这个点子真是令人心动──他暗自微笑了起来，手指探入剪裁得宜的裤头腰带，对方因为这个更进一步的动作而变得更加紧绷，安东随即放开了双手

「脱掉裤子」

安东尼奥看着那双灵活的手指解开了皮带并且拉下拉炼，他的眼睛紧紧跟随这个金发青年的一举一动，视线完全无法从那双白皙修长的双腿离开，他突然希望彼此能在别的场所丶其他情况下相遇，他已经能想像当这双腿环绕在自己腰上的感觉会是多麽美妙。

他很快把金发男子手中所有的衣物都取下并和自己的衣服放置於一处，他转过身面对那个纤细的身躯，几近赤裸却仍充满防卫，音乐的节奏越发狂野，敲打在他耳里化做阵阵鸣响流过血液，他取下了墙上的一个皮鞭，爱抚般地划过对方皮肤，引起对方一阵抽气，皮革的轨迹逐渐滑至下腹，再逐渐往下，轻描淡写地来回搔过还未有反应的欲望和无比敏感的内侧肌肤，变得急促的呼吸让他开始了下一步，安东尼奥靠近了他，轻轻拍打对方挺俏的臀部，给予即将到来的痛楚一些暗示

 

「你想要甚麽？」他问，如果这人没有说出答案的话他就必须自己去搜索，而他还是比较喜欢得到对方亲口乞求的乐趣  
「我要给你甚麽？」更加用力地拍打让对方不禁拱起了背，安东尼奥手指碰了碰坚实的皮革  
「这不是我想要的答案」他上下移动的鞭子透出了无声的警告  
「告诉我你想要甚麽」他看着对方咽喉的滚动，好心地留下一些时间做缓冲，虽然自己几乎已经明了对方的需求，昂贵的西装丶匿名的必要丶无法适当休息，这个男人可能从事着安东尼奥无法想像的重要工作，瞬间他突然理解到那些僵硬的肩膀可能并非因为紧张，而是庞大的压力，这金发男人想要，不，是需要，完全的”失控”

安东尼奥向前跨了一步，几乎能感受到对方皮肤散发出来的热度，他抓住他的头发并倾身在耳边呢喃：「告诉我，想要我怎样弄你丶操你？」

呼吸因为这句话而愈发困难

「屈服我，我要你的全部，让你忘记一切」安东尼奥拉开距离，视线盯着隐在黑部後的眼睛  
「想要我那样做吗」他手指轻柔地蹭着对方另边的脸颊  
「想要我欺负丶玩弄你到无法站立为止？让你叫到没有声音，然後？直到你无法负荷丶直到你痛苦地只想要射出来，我就用手让你高潮，你想要吗？因为我而高潮？」

「是的」他哑着声回答

* * *  
.  
歌声透过耳机轰炸他的听觉细胞，安东尼奥在音乐的敲点下走过柜台，嘴里跟着旋律哼唱，节奏清空脑中杂乱的思绪使他心情愉悦，Tanya朝他打了声招呼，对方的声音完全被屏蔽在外  
「今晚我们有哪些客人」他问，拔下耳机并关掉音乐  
「你的意思是，今晚你能拥有谁吗？」女人的笑意掩饰不住，安东尼奥撇过眼不想直视她  
「还没有Sunshine先生任何消息吗？」

「我不觉得他会回来」一个小小的问题就轻易的把安东尼奥刻意伪装的好心情给破坏殆尽

「噢!他绝对会回来的」  
「已经超过一个月了!!!」  
「也许他只是因为公事而绊住了」Tanya坚持：「他可是个大人物」  
「一个多月的公事？」他不太相信的重复，女人对他瞟了瞟眼睛  
「我不知道你对他做了甚麽，但当你们结束後，他看起来像是卸掉了肩上所有的重量，我他妈的敢发誓，如果他有翅膀一定能当场飞上天去，如果他没有回来，我们马上就能从新闻上的自杀事件知道」  
安东尼奥花了一段时间消化整个消息，他不知道是要将之视为一种称赞还是该担心那个男人，不过Tanya所说的是事实，当他第一眼看到他的时候，那人神经紧绷的像是吉他上拉紧的弦  
「他那麽有名吗？」末了他问句，整个Loave Planet里的人都知道他疯狂地爱上了一个男人，他暗自祈祷这个消息没有传进老板耳里  
「财大气粗那种」Tanya点头如捣蒜，然後交给他一张行程表：「但我不会说他有名，他不喜欢成为焦点」  
东尼看着手上的清单，他该说些甚麽呢？  
他多希望能再次看到那个金发青年？这显然是不可能的  
他听到自己的声音：「我想我该离开了，不该让Ron等待太久」他扫过那些名字，在心里规划今晚的事项  
「拜托，就算你不出现，拿走他的钱，他仍然会很快乐」

「不」安东尼奥坚定地回答，他工作用的手机同时响起，萤幕上显示的无号码让他皱起了眉  
他接起了电话并且开始步向房间  
「Hello？」唯一听到的就是轻微的呼吸声，安东再次看了一眼萤幕，完全无法得知来电者的身分  
「是谁？」他一边问一边走上阶梯  
「如果你不说，我就无法帮你」他试图找出个理由，提供电话是他们服务的其中之一，有些客人需要在平时工作或忙不过来时与他交谈，他们需要他的指导或命令才得以挺过难关

安东尼奥靠在楼梯的栏杆旁，他对於那头的人选有一定的猜测，这最近的几个礼拜一直有只响了几声而来不及接的电话，”他”有安东尼奥的联络方式，所有他的客户都有

西班牙人抬了抬下巴  
「你的主人在问问题，回答我，男孩」他压低了声音，带上几丝威严，有些抑制的叹息很快地随着挂线的声音消失在耳里，安东尼奥一瞬也不瞬地瞪着电话  
──是他，他知道是他，天杀的到底在玩甚麽游戏，他又不会咬人，安东尼奥眯起眼睛，将手机放回口袋

 

「主人」  
安东尼奥高居临下的看着Ron──他另一位的客人正跪在门边等待，低垂着头，全身上下除了颈上的项圈没有任何遮蔽物  
「恩……多麽乖巧的宠物在等着我啊」安东尼奥轻快地说，一手摸着卷曲的头发，深深吸了一口气，试图平复因为刚刚而一直未能消去的怒气，只要一想到那个金发的青年就这样消失……  
「把你的尾巴拿给主人」他站起身并解去外套，看着Ron因为要拿下墙上物品而上下震动的臀部  
「Fuck」他用气音咒骂自己  
安东尼奥解开了衬衫上的几个扣子然後连同外头的毛衣也一并脱下，随手甩到沙发上，Rom 沉默的在一旁放了润滑剂丶橡胶手套和一个猫尾的肛塞，西班牙男人把牛仔裤踢到角落，看向脸朝下丶屁股朝上趴着的男人，勾起了有点苦涩的笑，如果他的金发青年会这样乖巧……….那他就会跟其他人没有区别，不是吗？  
「你的安全字是甚麽？」安东尼奥戴上手套

 

「Lollipop」Ron很快地回答"  
「记清楚」

 

* * *

 

他现在能听到的就是邻居从阳台穿过的电视声，带着凉意的冷风适度的解除了他不停跳动的太阳穴，亚瑟用手掌按压着眼睛，尝试要挡住所有的光线，他除了黑暗以外甚麽都不想要，他的头脑因为连续几个夜晚的过度使用而疼得厉害，而当手机再次响起时，Bess那迟来的问候”是否安好”才勉强拉回神智，她总是在问他丶总是这样看他丶总是各种该死的关心  
他的指甲扣进肌肤，有时候他想是否能就这样深入血肉，藉以将那些杂乱的思绪全部从身体挖出，头脑就此不再受到煎熬，近几日的工作几乎让他不堪负荷，他觉得自己的大脑已经运转的过热，而事实摆在眼前，他若走错一步就是全局皆毁，没有”可能”和”或许”的假设性存在，而现下几乎所有的道路都被堵死，他几乎百分之百确信自己将被摧毁

一个温和的碰触将他拉回现实，一双娇俏的小手放在肩膀上，轻轻地滑到他下巴，另只环上他的脖颈，亚瑟低声呻吟，在那双手往下滑时伸直身子，他的肌肉因痛苦而紧绷  
「你需要休息」Bess声音软繻，有些哀怨地笑爬上嘴角  
「就算疲惫也不能」亚瑟侧过头，引导她现下疼得最厉害的地方  
「你已经开始喝咖啡了」她指出，亚瑟向後靠以便看着她  
「你看到了？」他看尽了那双深蓝的眼睛  
「我妈和我说的」Bess在他额头烙下一吻，开始按摩他肩膀  
「你妈不该那麽多管事」金发人语气有些不好，他伸出手探向他妻子，拉住她的衬衫  
「等等，我正要──」回应的是一个过於用力的拉扯，转眼间她就已经到在亚瑟右侧  
「别这样吓我！」  
「只是因为我们离太远了」亚瑟对他微笑，有些霸道的吻上她，然而Bess却没有回应  
「甚麽？」她靠近她的脸颊，又确认般的吸了一口气  
「你闻起来简直就像咖啡，你讨厌咖啡！」  
「我？」他试图辩解但发现自己无话可说，一年接着一年，状况层出不穷，填完这洞还要防范谁又捅了新的楼子，问题来了，要如何才能防止自己被无法预期的噩耗劈中？

「Hey, hey,没事的」Bess在亚瑟腿上调整好自己的姿势，她的拇指轻轻按着他额间并舒展它，亚瑟因为钝痛而亨出声，女人又用了另只手帮忙，却几乎没能帮助一直折磨的疼痛  
「一切都会好转的」  
「是啊，让数十亿的公司破产，这会让我的履历看起来更加迷人」亚瑟乾涩的回答，或许可以把它看成一个平常人不太能做到的成就，毕竟要有搞坏一个健全的公司需要特殊才能

「还没破产，我很确信你能度过这难关的」  
「让我取得魔法杖的话」  
「够了，别再嘲讽了」她抱怨，然後又拉开了微笑：「你是我最聪明能干的丈夫，如果连你都办不到，那还有谁能？」细碎的亲吻落在亚瑟的鼻子和脸颊  
「只要你处理好你父母那边的事情，纵使他们不停要求孙子孙女，你也从没有反对」  
这样的烦心事又让痛苦持续炙烤神经，亚瑟深深吸了一口气，他快要撑不下去了，他跌入沙发，遮住自己的眼睛，感觉自己快到了极限，这样连续的否定和欺骗不停轰炸身心，媒体已经将他们对外的代表完全击溃，那些记者根本不关心骇客的身分

只要让他抓到一丝线索就足以突破现下的窘境，有些东西迟早会来的，不是吗？但他已经等了许久，精神力快撑到极限，他甚至没有多馀的力气去应付Bess耍的小脾气

「我们又要谈这个？」  
「现在不是时候」她帮他结束了话题  
「是的」亚瑟尝试停止却失败了，过度的疲劳让情绪变得暴躁，他极力想压制却还是无法

「所以你不停唠叨」

「因为那是事实」他突然放大音量，Bess怒视着他，又调整了自己的位置，更加贴近彼此的距离，手指画着他的耳廓  
「我们应该要努力的，虽然确实有风险，但我们可以得到很多乐趣」她亲着他的嘴角，舔过双唇，但被突然推开  
「孩子的事情必须要再严肃讨论，如果你觉得能引诱我去做这件事，你就错了」他没有心情继续玩这个游戏，亚瑟将她放下并且离开  
「好，那我离开，你就工作到死吧」Bess在她後面怒吼，但亚瑟很自然的无视了，他随手抓了乾净的内衣裤和睡衣就闪进了浴室  
即使不开灯亚瑟也能清楚的知道每个物品摆放的位置，热水冲刷过身体却没能带走脑内的折磨，这些是不够的，即使再怎麽努力想要隐藏，那些若隐若现的景象总是不断逼近，如果他无法挽救局面，那董事会就会把他推出去做代罪羔羊，然後他大概只能一辈子当个清洁工  
他将额头抵在冰冷的磁砖，能不能预测丑闻和入侵的骇客无关紧要，他会揪出元凶的，但为甚麽Bess就是不能明白，在此状况下孩子只会徒增生活压力，先不管他亲爱的妻子会不会去找一份工作好了，她仍旧抱持着他拥有解决一切能力的想法  
.  
一阵短促的笑声撕裂了幻想  
「是啊，没错」亚瑟顺过自己湿漉漉的头发  
他必须离开这里

 

* * *

 

"Lollipop! Lollipop!"

安东尼奥立刻停下了动作，他粗喘着气，深深吸了一口气并闭起了眼睛，试着要让自己冷静，刚刚视线所及的是Ron已经通红的屁股，他丢下了手中的鞭子，将自己摔到其中的一个沙发座椅上，想要抓回自己的理智  
他到底在想甚麽？他不应该被这样影响，应该把那个金发男人当作再普通不过的客户之一，人们来来去去，何况他还蒙着眼睛？他睁开了眼睛，看到Ron正在尝试坐下

「我很抱歉，不该这样用力」他站起身子帮对方站稳  
「我没事」一个胆怯地微笑很快地浮现  
「你呢？你从来不会这样」  
「恩，只是有些混乱罢了」安东尼奥报以微笑，开始拿下他放在Ron身上的道具  
「没关系的，我真的没事」Ron和他再次强调，但其实他误会了安东尼奥的意思，麦色肌肤的青年温和地看着他，事实上他并没把刚才的事情放在心上，他现在满脑子都是那个人，开始滋长的情感让情况越发不可收拾，想要吻他的渴望如此强烈，他想碰触真实的碰触他每一寸苍白的皮肤，想要看那双眼睛会是甚麽样的颜色，还有当那漂亮的唇溢出呻吟时蒙上怎样的阴影

一阵猛烈的敲门声使他抬起视线：「进来」

Tanya探出一颗头，并且溜了进来，他尽可能的缩小打开门的缝隙，两人几乎赤身裸体的状况一览无遗  
「呃…阳光先生来了」  
女人的视线扫过墙上那些”装饰品”  
「甚麽？」安东尼奥有点错愕

「恩，他在数十分钟前突然闯进来，他今晚想要和你预约，我告诉他你有其他客人，而且他不能没有事先打电话就这样出现，但是他坚持不离开」  
安东尼奥盯着正在着装的Ron

「别担心我，我已经满足了」

 

「那这还得通知Kin, Alex和 Chris」Tany开始算了起来  
「我要走了」Ron说  
「下礼拜见？」安东尼奥问  
「或许两个礼拜」离去的人留给他有些羞怯的笑容  
「帮我和S小姐问好」  
「我会的，Tanya」  
「再见」女人说完随即转向安东尼奥，「那阳光先生呢？」她闭上了嘴，安东尼奥目光没有离开过门口，即使不能从已经关阖的出口阻隔了外头的景象，但他似乎透过墙看到了些甚麽  
「他在外面？」安东尼奥突然问  
「恩，他跟着我过来的，要看看吗？」  
「不」安东很快地否决：「告诉他如果想要见我就必须像其他人一样先预约」

他转过身开始寻找自己的睡袍，在下一个客户来前还有一小时，他希望那时候的自己已经足够冷静，即使现在他连扮演一个恋物的SM者都有问题

「安东尼奥」Tanya认真地说，强迫对方聆听，「我认为你应该和他见面，我觉得他似乎快撑不住了」  
「顶多就崩溃吧，和其他人一样」他语气有些严厉，终於找到了自己的衣服  
安东尼奥不知道这个男人怎麽会有这样的胆量做这些事情，突然不再光临，突然地打电话，不再见面也没留下只字片语，而现在他必须忘记这些事情然後假装一切正常？其他的客户也需要自己，如果这男人觉得可以因为有钱而得到特殊待遇，那他还真错得离谱，这地方不是他旗下的财产，他没有权力在这样的状况下见到自己

「我不觉得他会和其他人一样….，他看起来简直就是在生命的尽头挣扎，他需要你」  
「恩，他应该早就要想到这点了」安东尼奥十分固执  
「他妈的！」Tanya忍不住爆发，「别再表现出一副受害者的样子！我知道，你喜欢他但一直没办法取得联络，但现在他人就在这里，他需要你，好吗？立刻去做些甚麽！马上」  
安东不可置信地看着女人突如其来的脾气，事情有那麽糟糕吗？他知道那个男人一直承受庞大的压力，但有必要让Tanya这样坚持吗？  
「一个小时」西班牙人咬牙切齿的说，他交给她一个眼罩  
「他有一个小时，如果这时间不够，他就应该先预约」  
「很好，现在去做你该死的工作吧」

 

* * *

一个不高而稍显丰满的男子从门後走了出来，他们视线相交，亚瑟凝视着他，另外一个人很快的走下了阶梯，他因为没有马上被叫进去而有些不安，一些模糊的声音从里面传来，他无法确切听出来确切的字眼，而後了解到这栋建筑物其实相当安静，这里的隔音效果做得十分良好  
等待的时间异常缓慢，终於，接待员打开了门走出  
「他说他只能给你一个小时」女人看着他的视线有些不善，「你可以进去了，他正在冲澡，我猜那是因为你..」  
亚瑟张开嘴想说些甚麽又阖上，现在和他争吵时间的问题实在没有任何用处，关键是那个男人，他接下了她手中的眼罩，一言不发的关上了门  
房间仍是那样一片空寂，他可以听到水珠不停落下的声音，整个墙壁的颜色相当暖人，和墙上挂满的道具形成强烈的对比，一部分的自己不停警告这行动会招来怎样的恶果，应该趁还有机会的时候马上离开，亚瑟很快地让那道声音闭嘴，这是他的权力，每个人都拿走了他人生享受的乐趣，应该轮到他了，他想要的只有忘记周边的人事物，而这里似乎是他唯一的去处  
水声比预期中停下的还快，亚瑟很快的掩住了自己的眼睛，他听到了门打开的声音，紧张的吞咽了一下，感觉到自己的肌肤因为上升的温度而刺痛  
安东尼奥踏进了房间，水珠让古铜的肌肤泛着光泽，他有些不悦的看着站在房间中央的人，细碎的浅色金发落在他长久以来都想要扯掉的黑布上

「脱掉衣服」安东尼奥对他咆哮

亚瑟因为这蕴含的怒气而有些畏惧，他很快地解掉了外套，脱去上衣然後踢开裤子，他过於匆忙的赶来这里而未能挑选一件适当的衣服，他心脏在脱去内裤时开始加速鼓动，他赤裸地站着，下身已经有了反应  
「你已经开始硬了」温暖的手握住了脆弱，让他几乎哽在自己的呼吸，欲望的电流闪过神经末梢  
「你是不是已经等不及我的触碰了」声音就贴着他敏感的耳朵，身体似乎在瞬间点燃了火花  
「是」亚瑟承认，在这个令人无法抗拒的声音下他无法做出过多的否决，这个男人将她训练得很好，在他的抚弄下自己的性器已经完全的勃起，他完全无法克制，对方离自己的距离太近，进的似乎可以感受到传来的温度，他微微调过身子，呼吸男人身上的味道  
「让我知道你多想要我」主人命令下达，手在同时被签了起来，他被引至一个扶手椅  
「让你的主人知道你多思念他」  
安东尼奥无法从那句柔软的身躯离开，金发的青年正面朝着自己，他眷恋的沉溺在白皙的肌肤，无意识地舔过自己的嘴唇，强烈的想要品尝其滋味，想要碰他丶弄他的念头已经缠绕了整整一个多月，让这个人沉沦於自己丶放纵的叫喊是一种十分特别的体验

但即使如此，他仍未能真正拥有他

光是看着被自己玩弄乳尖的景象就让他欲望肿痛得难受，他视线无法从不住喘息的唇离开，安东尼奥必须自行去判读，下身被缓缓挑逗的刺激让金发青年纵使咬着手指也抑制不了破出的呻吟，他的双腿再也无法紧闭，这看似邀请的动作让安东尼奥几乎无法忍耐

亚瑟不住地因为对方的碰触而拱起了背，热度一节节的在体内窜升，他每个毛孔都亟需被抚摸，他可以感受到对方眼睛在自己身体上的流连忘返，或许他喊得过於大声，但他真的很需要他，他抬起了一只腿放到扶手上，探出一只手放到私处，放肆的上演了活色春香的戏码，亚瑟咬着下唇，他需要这个男人的渴望让他愿意做任何事情

安东尼奥倾过身舔去对方已经开始冒出液体的前端，Fuck！只要能拥有对方，他愿意跪在他面前做任何事情，但他想要对眼前人做的所有事都没列在清单上

 

他取出了一支留在桌上的香菸，很快的点燃它，尼古丁稍微平息了他想要把这男人压在沙发上狠狠操干的念头，然而耳边因为他每一次的动作而越发高昂的喘息声却让情况愈演愈烈，安东尼奥看着不住磨蹭的臀部和发出诱人声音的唇瓣，他知道他快到了，他观察着对方紧缩的腹部和突然的抽气声，西班牙人很好地掌控一切。

他很快地拉近了彼此的距离，朝着仍在布满红晕的脸庞吐出一口烟雾，满意的看着对方被呛得不住咳嗽，将手指探入了他湿热的口腔，有效地阻止对方不太顺畅的呼吸，安东尼奥或许已经被这男人诱惑的彻底分了神，但不代表他能就此平息怒气，他有整整一个小时能好好使用

 

「站起来」声音不容置疑，亚瑟勉强地用发颤的双腿支撑自己，离顶点只差一步之遥却被生生遏止

「向前走」这是男人最喜欢的游戏，一次又一次的让他濒临界线直到亚瑟感受到自己觉得自己即将被欲望摧毁的分崩离析，他得承认这起到了不小的作用，在忍耐的过程，他脑中除了情欲甚麽也不会留下，没有责任也没有压力，只有在火山爆发边缘摇摇欲坠的理智  
「停」

安东尼奥打开了一个柜子，并且拿出里头的绳子，他朝对方瞄了一眼，又取出了一个自慰棒和阴茎环，他们能玩出许多花样，他有好几个原因足以惩罚眼前的人但苦於时间短少，相信这对他而言也是一种变相的煎熬

安东尼奥扬起了恶劣的微笑，转向背後的男人

他手指滑过紧致的屁股，若他用自己肿痛的性器磨蹭这饱满的臀办会引起对方怎样的反应？他仍会继续乞求他操他还是被吓得直接夺门而出？

「把手放到背後」安东尼奥在差点实践想法来找出答案前拉开了距离，他熟练的将绳索绕过对方的手肘然後打了个结，之後又绑住了手腕，他将绳子的尾端做出了个环状的圆圈并且将之穿过一根与天花板相连接的金属棒，最後再就着末端拉了一下，瞬间拉直的绳子使金发青年不得不曲起身子，毫无防备的将自己的私处崭露在他面前

亚瑟不情愿的动作让金属铮铮作响，那於腿间游移的双手在脑里构成想许多次的画面，他们感觉起来是那样亲密──经过无数夜晚一边自慰一边回忆而更加真实的场景，他感觉冰凉的铁炼绕过一只脚踝  
「腿张开」  
他的性器因为命令而更加兴奋，身体渴望为这男人做更加多的事情  
双脚上栓过的铁炼绑在一根长形木棒上，这让他被迫将腿张的更开，双手也缚於身後的状态让他显得相当脆弱  
「你的身体还能为我打开更多吗？」一只手若即若离德在他身後两片臀瓣磨蹭，极具暗示性的靠近多时未被造访的穴口，亚瑟不自主的向後退，未被允许射精的身体已经变得相当敏感  
「我能不能让你只靠後面就高潮呢？」话语伴着一根手指而侵入，亚瑟在感受到那缓慢抽差动作时紧紧咬着下唇  
「你今晚特别欲求不满呢」第二根手指的加入让亚瑟开始挣扎了起来，要不是出口被堵住他早就已经射了好几次，但这不是他要的，他需要的是这男人给予的刺激和疯狂，这就是为甚麽他现在没有待在家的原因

下一秒那双本在抚弄的手突然离开，这让亚瑟不满的咒骂，他感受到对方正逐渐走远，想要挣脱束缚的渴望让铁炼不停发出声响，然而这只是提醒他那男人是那麽的残酷，他咬住自己的舌头，防止自己恳求对方的话语脱口而出

一阵大笑在房间震荡，他被狠力的抓起头  
「乖一点，还是我需要找个玩具来干你？」在感受到一个炙热胸膛贴住自己时，亚瑟不由得发出呜咽声

「不要玩具」他惊呼，将头埋在男人的颈侧，对方身体的味道和温暖让他的声音不由自主带了一丝委屈，冰冷的液体触沿着尾椎流入甬道，心脏彷佛在耳朵里跳动，大力鼓动的让他肋骨生疼，又翻上一层的刺激加强了欲望的滋长，但还不够。  
这实在是个坏主意，现在所有的每一步都违反准则，但安东尼奥善於打破常规，他现下所有的注意力都是液体流下那细腻皮肤时而流出的色情味道，他甚至一点也没有将怀中人推开的打算，他的手指顺着液体滑入穴道，对方的呻吟就贴在耳边，让他打了颤，他知道自己快要无法回头了

「我应该用手吗？」他问，又探进了根手指，开始揉着内部的肌肉  
「你想要我操你直到射出来吗？让脑子只剩下快感？」他另一只手粗鲁地抓住对方私处

「你的，用你的性器」亚瑟呻吟，他感受到脆弱前端的束缚又被往下拉了些，但後头粗鲁的动作让他分了神，大力掴击所造成的刺痛让他不住嘶声吐气  
「这里？」在亚瑟整个身体突然弹跳时，安东尼奥问  
那些手指在体内不断的屈伸，一股股酥麻的电流不断沿着脊髓侵蚀四肢  
「是」他剧烈的喘气，那只手又继续在前方肆虐，这实在过於漫长，他只能无助地在对方桎梏的手臂内弓起身体，湿热的呼吸吹拂在他脸颊，他知道自己已经无可自拔，他来这里并不只是因为单纯的打赏枪  
「操我」  
他哑着声，能感受到对方瞬间抽高的吸气声，低沉的笑声透出无声的允诺，毕竟在过去的几个月他都曾在理智边缘做出请求，但甚麽都没得到，不过现在一切似乎都不一样了，他知道对方会付诸行动

安东尼奥朝着弹嫩的屁股又是一下，让青年反射性地更加贴近自己

「多麽大胆的男孩啊，或许我应该惩罚你」  
「垃圾」亚瑟朝他呸了口，逐渐失去的耐性让一切开始显得可笑  
「你想要我」他十分确信  
「我能感受到，我在要求你操我的时候你身体的每个反应」  
体内动作更加剧烈的手指让他降低了音量，话语泛上了气音  
「你好热，我打赌你跟我一样硬，我能不知道吗？」  
当温湿的舌头舔过敏感的皮肤，安东尼奥本能的伸直了脖颈，他感觉呼吸梗在喉咙，突然被牙齿狠咬的痛让他惊呼  
「我们的心跳失控了」  
他花了过多的时间恢复反应，让自己与湿热的口腔分离  
亚瑟在对方完全拉开距离时笑了出来，半是满意半是恼怒，他是对的，这个男人想要他，那他妈的到底在藉由这个游戏假装甚麽？  
安东尼奥站远了身子试图冷静自己，事实上他下身已经肿胀的难以忍受，他现下只想要如对方所愿狠狠贯穿眼前的人，但他根据以往的经验，他知道当人在无法承受情欲冲击下会承诺任何事情，快感丶痛楚相呼交织成过於美好的折磨，他已经听过无数次他的请求，若他不渴望他的话这一切都不成立，但现在的问题是，他甚至未曾看过安东尼奥一次  
然而，他发现自己已经褪去内裤，安东尼奥暗自敲了敲自己脑袋，视线却被眼前泛着粉的臀部完全吸引，他再次侵入穴口，毫无预警的刺激引来惊叫

「这就是你想要的？」他沉着声音，感觉到温暖的穴口正贪婪地想要将自己的吞入  
.  
「是的」亚瑟不再压抑  
「天杀的没错」  
一直以来的空虚突然被填满，他扬起身子  
安东尼奥必须咬紧牙关才能克制自己，他没有预料到事情会发展至此，一开始只是想做些恶作剧，然而这感觉该死的真好，他抽出又猛力冲入，带着颤音的尖叫在墙间回荡，西班牙人一次又一次的重复动作，越来越快。  
只要一开始了根本就无法停下，他的身体过於令人陶醉，那些呻吟和每个插抽激起的颤抖，安东尼奥松开了绑住对方的束缚，解开道具，他的手游移至对方胸膛上已然红肿的乳尖，开始玩弄，他能感受到怀里身体一阵阵的紧绷和急喘，但他想要让他再次尖叫，安东舔了舔唇，目光落於优美而纤细的颈部

亚瑟因为身体被扭成不太自然的姿势而不太舒服的抱怨，但现在这不在他关心的范围，在体内进出的凶器没有任何怜惜，快感使他晕头转向，他蜷曲着脚趾，开始舔吻脖子的触感让他嘶哑着呻吟，他的肌肤因为爱抚而敏感发烫，侧过一边的头颅暗示更多的索取

他整个拱起了身，几乎在那瞬间高潮，痛楚就着被咬住的筋肉而如洪水冲刷全身，紧紧是这样的蛪咬就几乎主导了整个身体的情欲，要不是他妈的阴茎环，他早就已经缴械投降了

「这是你让主人等待的後果」这些字低的若不可闻，让亚瑟几乎没能明白其中的意思，而且对方富有技巧的舌头也让理智有些涣散

「你在等我？」他模糊不清的嗓音透出惊讶，大脑努力想要拨出一条清晰的思绪，但立刻又被一个沉默而有力的抽插搅得混浊不清，这样失序的力道照理来讲应该会引起疼痛，但他的身体已经彻底被对方掌控，而几个月来的要求终被正视让他觉得似乎被满足了甚麽  
连续的冲撞让亚瑟不得不开始乞求最後的释放，阴茎环已经对下身造成足够的压力，他的臀部因为身上人每下的动作而扭动，他几乎可以痛苦地感受到挺立欲望上的脉搏跳动，他知道自己快要崩溃了  
「拜托」亚瑟有些别扭，身躯不住弯扭，他要承受不住了，所有的刺激似乎都集中在那巍巍颤颤的点上，他无比希望双手自由  
「不准射」狂暴的命令随着一只手滑过他滚烫的身躯  
「甚麽？！」阴茎环随着他的反问而卸落，他真的努力了，因为那道声音要求自己这样做，但攀升在全身的电流翻滚的过於汹涌，他试图和情欲斗争却完败战局，甜美的释放和瞬间的放松让他脑中一片空白  
亚瑟模糊地意识到有人似乎在吼叫，但他不太确定，他唯一能确切感触的是仍在脖颈舔舐的舌和持续交合的性器，所有的一切逐渐消逝在高潮的馀韵

 

* * *

 

办公室大门被甩上的声音让亚瑟从电脑前抬起头，安东尼奥鲁莽的闯了进来，原本挂在脸上的微笑瞬间消失殆尽，他促起了眉毛，秘书从角落担忧的探出头，在接受到上司安抚性地点头後留下他们  
「我能不能甩他巴掌？」安东尼奥问，这句话让亚瑟看向他的视线变的严厉  
「不准打客户」亚瑟坚定的否决

「但他根本不听人说话」後者抱怨，「只要给我一根鞭子，我就能让他成为最快乐的女人，然後他就回归正常生活，没有跳蛋的必要，我能处理那些状况」西班牙人的最後几个字化为不清的咕哝声，亚瑟叹了口气，情况比他预期的还要困难

「不能对客户出手，没有振动器，然後当然也不使用那些道具」他再次强调  
「但我是在帮助人们」安东尼奥抗议，「我所有的客人都因此快乐而且因此而过的更好，像你！你的公司业绩一直攀升！」  
「对於这点我很感激」金发青年适时插入了句话，「你还是在帮助人们，只是用一种比较…正常丶礼貌的方式，我应该这样说吗」  
「吃屎」安东尼奥把自己摔入亚瑟办公室内的一张沙发  
「Barbara回到他前男友的身边了，就在我坐下来好好跟他说：”千万别那样做”後他居然完全无视我的建议，你能相信吗？」

「从没有人说当一个心理医生很容易」  
「喔，是啊，这糟透了，我喜欢我以前的工作，我是真的让人们快乐」西班牙人继续发着牢骚  
「别再和我宣传你对於处理那些东西有多再行了，我确实知道你是怎麽让人们快乐」  
「那我们现在可以谈谈性爱和绳子」安东尼奥有些不高兴地噘起嘴，亚瑟简直无法相信这就是那个能用一个字让他屈服的男人  
「性爱丶绳索丶还有其他人」他加强重音的说，瞥了一眼手表，已经快要中午了，他等会将有一场耗时整个下午的漫长会议，必须先去吃点甚麽裹腹  
「如果我能和妻子离婚，亲爱的，你可以找一个更合适的工作」他们知道这个话题已经到了尾声  
「要一起吃午饭吗」  
「噢，这就是我为甚麽过来」安东尼奥站起身，但眉头仍然没有舒展开来  
「Barbara之後打给我，然後…还有甚麽事情吗」他挫败的吼着

「或许我该去速食店随便找个工作」

「那你可能就必须要面对一个被宠坏的年轻人，而且你也不能用鞭打使他屈服」  
亚瑟很快的加了备注，那似乎成了安东尼奥在接人处事上最喜欢的解决方法，鞭子和情趣牢笼，金发青年因为过於鲜明的记忆而打颤，莫名的酥麻感窜上大脑

「那我可以开一家咖啡厅」安东尼奥持续提出点子  
「只是有些要求，小桌子要是红色的，外头要有花园，这样我就能提供柯拉镇上最顶级的红茶」他搂过亚瑟，在他唇上落下一吻

 

* * *

 

「嘿！你还好吗？我很抱歉，能说话吗」温柔的吻印在他柔软的肌肤，带着暖意的手指碰着额头，亚瑟还未能看见任何东西，眼罩尚未被取下  
「说任何东西都好，我很抱歉」  
他花了一段时间才了解到自己正被抱在对方怀里  
「我不是有意要这样对你，真是对不起」  
他意识到自己可能在刚才昏厥了一阵子，他完全没有怎麽被放下来的记忆，脸颊被温热的手掌捧起，亚瑟将自己的覆上，他未得到的欢愉而满足，脑袋仍处於高张的兴奋中  
「你没事！」声音自上方传来，亚瑟迟钝的发现那属於他的主人，在没有情欲的浸染下那道嗓音充满关怀，但那只让他脸因为羞赧而胀得更红，他怎麽能昏倒？而且现在还被一个男人抱在怀里，强烈的好奇心驱使他想要看到对方，他们已经打破了那麽多规则，不差这个  
「说说话好吗？很抱歉，你能跟我说话吗」  
亚瑟拿下眼罩，对上了一双担忧无比的绿瞳，饱满的双唇和棕色的蓬发，他骤然推开对方以便确认自己所见不假，那个男人简直超乎预期的英俊，他一直阻止自己想像对方的长相，虽然猜测到对方可能拥有一身均匀的古铜色肌肤，但该怎麽说呢？太过性感？  
「拜托，如果你要抱怨甚至要告我都随便了，只要跟我说声你很好」男人的声音更加着急，而这终於抓回了亚瑟的注意  
「我需要补偿」他说，无法转移目光，该死，他因为这样错过了多少乐趣  
「我还没拿回应得的东西，应该有人要提醒我服务人员那麽养眼」  
他因为暂时失去视觉而未能在这段时间好好看着他，这让他想要更进一步的暸彼此，想要熟悉对方每寸的肌肤丶找出甚麽能让他呻吟  
「甚麽？」忧虑很快的被扬起的笑容取代  
「你已经得到优待了」  
无法看到安东尼奥是他自己的错，若非他一开始就采取这个行动，这个眼罩就不会在整个过程陪伴他  
他向前倾了些，让彼此的吐息交相混合，没有错过对方不停上下打量的眼，那是他看过最漂亮的色泽，他曾经想像当对方沦陷时会泛上怎样的阴影，他想要看到一切，安东尼奥猜测那或许是蓝色丶或者棕色，但从未想过是这样清澈的湖水绿  
安东尼奥的手掌埋进他的发丝并将他拉近，那挑逗的舌又再次拨动着神经，在脖颈吸吮的力道又加大了些，将他更用力的压着，修长的双腿再次缠绕上他，四处游走的碰触让他敏感的曲起了身  
悄悄落下的啃咬再次让亚瑟发出声音，他翻起了身子，不慎的摩擦过已经抬头的欲望，这样快速的在次勃起实在令他讶异，毕竟才刚经历过一次高潮，但眼下他的身体都在渴望身上的男人，他咬着对方的唇瓣，感受到喉音透过相碰的嘴直抵炙热的下腹，他突然反转了彼此的位置，将对方向下压了些，对方的手掌很快的揉住了他的臀部，让距离更加靠近，一只腿在他後方的紧致磨蹭，指甲掐入嫩肉，催促更进一步的动作。  
安东随着身体的幅度而亨出声，这一切都远超预料他用手肘撑起身子将对方拉近，比起亲吻更像是在撕咬──不应该说是做爱，他想要这男人很久了，他的手拧住了对方胸前的突起，那已经开始变得坚硬，在他的触碰下有些颤抖，让他忍不住想要舔舐  
亚瑟发现自己在一次被对方压在身下，胸前带着刺痛的快感攀爬而上，他不由自主地贴近了对方的身体，这还不够，他过於急切地想要这男人的一切，几乎是下意识地做出这样亲昵的动作，舔弄胸前敏感的湿润让他抓住了那头褐色的发，牙齿磨啃的刺激让他肌肤爬满了战栗，他每处的毛孔都渴望被抚弄

舌尖又在白皙的肌肤上缱绻不以，亚瑟的头侧过一旁，他的声音充满情欲，他对此无能为力，所有在体内的情感奔腾不以，这男人的每个碰触都能将他推向情势的高峰  
他的眼光落在墙壁上挂着的时钟，他花了好几秒才意识到发生了甚麽事情，已经一个小时了，那个有些恼人的女孩告物他只有一小时，但他需要更多时间  
「他妈的你要去哪里？」安东尼奥不可置信地看着他突然把自己推开  
「我会马上回来」金发的青年回应，随意抓了一件外套就留下他一个人  
安东尼奥傻眼的看着离去的声音，现在发生了甚麽事情？或许他弄错了甚麽，也或许那个男人有甚麽问题，在做爱间突然离开一点都不正常对吧？而且还几乎裸体

大声的争执声从门口传来，安东尼奥无法听清楚他们在吵些甚麽，但可以藉由声调判断那是他的金发青年和Tanya，他取下了一件睡袍後快速地跑了出去，将身子靠在了阶梯的扶手旁，俯视着楼下的一切

「我跟你说过他只有一小时」Tanya试着要用礼貌语调  
「如果这就是他最多能给的，你也只能这样，我无法帮助你」  
「我才不管他其他的客户，我不会离开这里，剩下的时间要多少钱」金发的男人坚持  
安东尼奥被这句话的用词给惹得有些火，他又不是个按时计费的男妓，他要解释多少遍？

「不行」Tanya交叉着双手背过身去  
「这不被允许」  
「你看 ──」他尝试继续说服，却被安东尼奥打断  
「Tanya」他从楼上吼下去，成功吸引两个人的注意力，「你能帮我清空今晚的行程吗，但是不要拿他的钱」  
「你确定」她问  
「他当然确定，你没听到他刚刚说甚麽吗？」亚瑟气呼呼地说，却没人理他  
.  
「恩，没关系，他今晚有些….，我不知道要花多少时间」他笑得有些憨傻  
Tanya挑起了一道眉毛，却还是心软地妥协  
「随便你吧」他转向亚瑟  
「还有甚麽我可以帮忙的吗」  
「没有了谢谢」  
安东尼奥看着他爬上阶梯然後站到了面前，然後朝他比了一个手势後进如房间关上门  
「我只会说一遍」他态度坚决  
「我从不和客户做爱，而你也不用付钱，我不是男妓」  
亚瑟很想要反驳男人他刚刚所做的恰巧违背了他所说的话，不过对方冰冷的凝视让他闭上了嘴  
「我不会出卖身体，我会和你做爱是因为我要你」

他要他，这是亚瑟为一捕捉到的关键，这个帅气的男人因为他而打破了规则，他的目光转移至仍在不停喋喋不休责骂他的唇，他知道待会有的是时间去感受彼此，他们已经浪费了几个月，现在应该要抓准时间，那张嘴不该拿来这样使用，他想要他回到自己的身上，他想要亲吻丶咬啮它，亚瑟情不自禁地走近了一步，一只手捏住他下巴强迫对上视线  
「懂了吗？」他刚刚都说了些甚麽，亚瑟其实根本没注意到  
「恩」他说，弯起的嘴角让亚瑟知道自己说出了对方满意的答案  
「很好」他猛地吻住他  
「那我们从哪里开始？」男人问，探进他的外套肆意抚摸，眼里浓烈的欲火让他不慎打颤  
「你应该要告诉我你多想念我」他让四片唇瓣相碰，急不可耐的想要尝到他的味道

 

/**我是警告的避雷针，此开始有攻受颠倒的剧情，注意避雷*///

 

安东因为惊讶而睁大了眼睛，下秒他就被放倒在床上，他看着对方甩开外套并且爬到他身上，他很意外对方居然还记得，不过这不太重要，因为坐在他腿间的金发青年已经转移了所有注意力，他解开了安东尼奥的腰带，然後推过肩膀，他帮对方解开自己的睡袍，继续上升的温度拂过全身，对方急躁的直接压下了唇让他泄出几声亨  
「我能上你吗，主人？」亚瑟微笑，对方温暖的身体稍稍起了身，有些不满  
「安东尼奥」他在他身下喘气  
「我的名字是安东尼奥」

「亚瑟。很高兴认识你」  
若不是因为他正性致高涨安东尼奥绝对笑出声，一只手将他们的性器交互磨蹭，力道粗鲁，他貌似快要到达顶点  
「在床头柜上有润滑剂」他好心的提醒

亚瑟很快的拉开了抽屉，琳琅满目的瓶瓶罐罐映入眼帘，他很快地取了第一眼见到的物品，用牙齿咬开了盖子并将冰凉的液体倒在眼前平坦的小腹

安东尼奥的肌肉因为骤降的温度而打颤，在第一根手指探入时拱起身，他想要更多，他想要他，他的指甲掐进亚瑟的臀部以示催促，两具身体更加贴合  
「我正在….」在第二根手指进入时他的大脑奋力想要找寻适当字眼，白热的欲念在体内燃烧，让他有些晕眩，下身也越发硬挺，「我要你」在第三根手指加入时他同时被痛楚和愉悦交相折磨，但这已经不重要了，他将自己的腿放在对方肩上，直接将自己压向对方已然昂起的下身  
「Fuck」亚瑟低骂了句，他就这样埋进对方的身体，他知道安东尼奥还没有完全准备好，但显然对方已经朝他递出了讯息，他没有理由拒绝

有力地进入让安东不住呻吟，亚瑟在体内的感觉的确美好，他用各种角度传递每个热度，安东也要求更用力和更快速的抽插，亚瑟一阵不住地颤抖让安东彻底失去了理智，他没有花上多少时间就跟着去了，快感冲刷後留下的是凌乱的喘息

亚瑟有些虚脱的倒在他旁边，一番激烈情事後双方都试图平稳自己的呼吸

(/*攻受再度切换的分隔线*/)

「喔天，真不错」安东尼奥看着旁边的人一眼，「现在应该换我来操了你」  
「我应该要把眼罩拿下的」那双绿瞳凝视着他  
「我在一开始就不应该同意你戴着」  
「你应该马上操了我」亚瑟同意  
「我现在就应该上了你」安东尼奥勾起笑，又靠近了一点，他翻身压过亚瑟，缓慢而温和的亲吻他  
「好的」亚瑟附和，把他拉得更近  
「就是现在」

 

* * *


End file.
